


Upiorny blask wolności

by Heidi1611



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Słowiańskie, RusPolowe rozmowy o wolności z piosenką "Upiorny blask wolności" Huntera w tle; hołd ruski, Katyń, angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upiorny blask wolności

**Author's Note:**

> Zbetowane przez Soratę.

_Roztoczyli przed nami..._

_Imperium nad księstwami!_

_Medale z orderami..._

 

Zwinął się w kłębek i przykrył głowę poduszką. Męczyły go niechciane myśli. Jak to możliwe, że wciąż pamięta, że słyszy tamten czas?

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Nic – wymamrotał w materac.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak – uciął.

Niemal widział trybiki pracujące w głowie Warszawy i ucieszył się, gdy drzwi cicho się za nią zamknęły. Chciał być sam.

_Rozkazali za nami_

_Zabić karabinaMinami granatami_

 

\- Feliks! Felek, na Boga, gdzie jesteś?

Krzyki rozlegają się wokół niego. Słyszy przerażenie w ich głosach. Słyszy znajome jęki umierających towarzyszy, znajome wystrzały znienawidzonych kałasznikowów, znajomy śmiech śmierci… Zapach umierania uderza do głowy.

\- Felek! Jezu, odezwij się…

Chce, naprawdę chce zawołać:  _jestem tu, tutaj, uratujcie mnie._  Leży w czymś miękkim i obrzydliwym, żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła i chce zakryć usta dłonią, ale odkrywa, że nie może się ruszyć. I spada, spada, coś uderza go w skroń, a on chce zakląć…

… a on obudził się z krzykiem i obrzydliwym posmakiem w ustach. Suchy szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

 _Czym się przejmujesz?,_ zapytało nieczułe tykanie zegara. _Przecież żyjesz._

Północ. Ciszę wypełniło bicie. Liczył je niemal bezwiednie.

… dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście…

 _Ja żyję, a oni nie, pomyślał._  W sercu zegara coś zacięło się i jęknęło, i gong uderzył trzynasty raz.

 

_Zagrają... nad nami_

_Upiornie skrzypeczkami_

 

\- Pozwól im odejść, Felek – powiedziała Kasia przy śniadaniu. Wprowadził się do niej całkiem niedawno, na początku III Rzeczpospolitej, i wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do obcej obecności w dziwnych porach dnia. Felek wepchnął do ust jajecznicę, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał odpowiadać.

\- Przecież ich nie zatrzymuję – wymamrotał ponuro, gdy stara sztuczka nie podziałała na Warszawę. Dziewczyna prychnęła i odchyliła się na krześle.

\- Ani trochę. No przecież, że dużo osób umarło. Ale jak ludzie mają uważać Dzień Niepodległości za  _swój_ , kiedy ty sam go nie lubisz?

\- Nic na to nie poradzę, Kaśka – zirytował się nagle i wstał. – Dzięki za śniadanie – rzucił jeszcze, gdy wychodził.

Czuł na karku jej poważne, smutne spojrzenie.  _Co niby jeszcze mogę zrobić?,_ pomyślał ze złością. _Wszystko już zostało zrobione._

 

_Zatańczą nad nami_

_Zwycięski walc z salwami_

 

\- Giń już, braciszku –szepcze Rosja. – Czemu walczysz? Nie chcę ci robić krzywdy.

Felek rzuca się gwałtownie w uścisku. Czuje, jak powróz wrzyna się w jego nadgarstki i niemal wariuje z bólu.  _Tak wiele czasu…_

\- Robisz mi krzywdę od przeszło stu pięćdziesięciu lat! – syczy z wściekłością.

Co on może? Przecież nie chce tego robić!

\- Czy wolność jest naprawdę aż taka ważna? – pyta. – Czy tak źle byłoby ci ze mną?

Polska wykręca się do granic możliwości i spogląda na niego. Zielone oczy są dziwne i dzikie, zimne, magiczne; Iwan nie potrafi wytrzymać tego spojrzenia.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówisz, braciszku – słyszy słowa pełne rozczarowania.

I naprawdę ma ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy wyrywają Polskę z jego uścisku  _Nie, oddajcie go, nie, nie nie nienienie_  i rozlega się salwa z karabinów, zielone oczy stają się jeszcze zimniejsze i puste  _Nienawidzę cię_  i Rosja musi odwrócić się i odejść…

… i Rosja musiał się obudzić. Czuł mokre ślady na policzkach.

\- Miałeś być zawsze przy mnie! - wrzeszczał do drzew. Nikt nie odpowiedział; bo i kto miałby? – Miałeś mnie nigdy nie opuszczać, miałeś mnie bronić…! Braciszku…

Opadł na kolana i pochylił się. Nie wierzył, że udało mu się płakać.  _Tak wiele czasu…_  Słone krople spadały na martwe, listopadowe liście dębów.

\- Czemu wolność jest dla nas tak strasznie ważna, braciszku?

 

_Koszmar i blask!_

_Upiorny blask wolności…_

Gdy spotkali się ponownie po upadku ZSRR, oczy Polski były tak samo zimne i straszne jak wtedy. Rosja musiał odwrócić wzrok.

\- Masz do mnie żal – stwierdził Felek. Coś ścisnęło Rosję za gardło.

\- Mam. – Przecież wiedział, że Polsce nigdy nie mógłby skłamać… aż tak.

Spojrzenie Felka stwardniało.

\- Zrobiłeś to samo, idioto – warknął. – Tak źle byłoby ci ze mną, gdy zdobyłem Kreml?

Iwan drgnął.

\- To nie…

\- To dokładnie to samo – przerwał mu. – Dokładnie to samo.

 _To nie ma znaczenia_ , chciał powiedzieć Rosja.  _To nie było tak. To nie tak, że ja nie chciałem._

Chciał powiedzieć jeszcze milion innych, równie ważnych zdań. Na końcu było jak zwykle.

\- Wybacz, braciszku – wyszeptał żałośnie i znienawidził Polskę za spojrzenie pełne rozczarowania.

 

_Medale z orderami..._

_Owiną dolarami!_

Felek zwinął się w kłębek i przykrył głowę poduszką.


End file.
